Masochism
by lemonsaremyfavoritefruit
Summary: With Fang gone, Max found a way to deal. Warning: rated M for a reason!


**As a warning, this oneshot contains lemons. Read at your own risk. Btw: I don't own Maximum Ride **

My flock and I were flying. Not to any place in particular, we just felt like traveling. As soon as we got tired, we'd land, and we wouldn't have to worry about meeting a deadline or Erasers or Flyboys or M-Geeks being that it's been a long time since we've even seen one. The flock and Dylan suggested that we took a little trip to get my mind off of Fang and to feel better. I had been rather depressed ever since he left us; since he left me.

After fifteen years of torture, running and fighting for our lives, and just simply being together.

After he promised me that we'd never split up again.

After we admitted our love to each other.

I mentally scolded myself. Get a grip, he left you. He's good and gone and the only way he'll come back is if we're both alive in twenty years. I wasn't out here flying with my family and Dylan trying to have a good time to just let thoughts and memories of him ruin our time. But I couldn't help but think of what could have been. If Fang had stayed and talked things out with me, we could have resolved our problems together. We could have had a life together and made a little nest of our own. We could've been happy.

But, of course, he ran off, and broke my heart. He ruined everything we could have had and I don't think I'll be able to forgive him this time. That is if I ever see him again.

"Max," Iggy said, swooping over to me. "The kids are hungry. You wanna land?"

"Sure," I said, scanning the ground thousands of feet below us. We were currently flying over some part of Nevada, and there were barely any signs of life. I saw a little diner though, looking like a rest stop right off of a long and seemingly endless road. No cars were on the road at all, nor were there any cars nor trucks parked in the diner's parking lot. I directed everyone downwards, and we all landed behind the diner. I handed two hundred bucks over to Iggy, which I figured should cover the bill.

"Here, get what you want. Remember to keep an ear out for anything suspicious." I said to Iggy.

"You're not coming to eat with us?" Nudge asked.

"Nah, I'm going for a fly. I'll catch up with you guys in a few." I said, and took off before anyone could stop me.

It felt so good flying for fun. It really cleared my head and allowed me to think more logically. It helped my get out my anger. I did loops in the air, I did twists and spirals and dove a few hundred feet before snapping my wings out and flying back up. I smiled. I remember how Fang showed me to move all of my feathers seperately.

I frowned. I remembered how Fang wasn't here anymore to teach me any new moves.

"Still thinking about him?" Came a voice from my side. If it were possible to jump in midair, I did. Dylan had snuck up on me while I was flying, and for a moment I just stared at him in amazement. The only other one who could do that was...

"I don't know what you're talking about," I snapped.

"He's gone, Max. He's never coming back. At least, not for you."

"Way to spit in my face!" I yelled at him, seething, although I knew the truth in his words.

I swerved towards him and kicked him _hard_. I wanted him to hurt as much as I did. I wanted him to feel as much pain as I will for the rest of my life-however long that may be. I wanted him to suffer the way I always have, and always will. I wanted him to pay. After all, he was one of the reasons why Fang left. He was one of the reasons why I was incomplete; he's supposed to be my "perfect other half". What a load of bull.

My kick had thrown him off as he had fallen a few feet. He recovered, and flew back up to me and threw a punch at me, which I anticipated and easily dodged. He had anticipated my dodge, and threw his foot up that hit me in my stomach. I saw red, but I didn't know what it was for. Was it for the desire to inflict pain onto Dylan, or was it the desire to inflict even more pain onto myself. Pain was all I knew; all I would ever know, and I wanted to embrace it instead of fight it.

I threw a left hook to Dylan's jaw, which he dodged, but I had swung my right fist a second after, and clipped him on the jaw. I wanted him to hurt, but more importantly, I wanted him to hurt me. He threw a hard swing at my cheek, and instead of dodging it like I could have, like I should have, I let it hit me full on. I felt the friction cut my skin, and I loved it. I gasped in pain, shock, and delight.

"Max?" Dylan looked at me worriedly.

"Do it again," I commanded him.

"What?"

"Punch me again, harder this time!" I instructed him, dropping all my defense.

"Are you insane?" He yelled back.

"I think so. Just hit me!"

"No!"

"Why won't you hit me?" I screetched, pushing his chest. He grabbed onto my wrists, locking me in place in front of him.

"Shh, Max. You need help," he told me, like I was a loonatic. But at that very moment in time, I figured out what would hurt the both of us. What would break us, destroy us. What would help us.

I closed my eyes, and smashed my lips onto his. I felt his shock, and I knew that he was happy and confused. He had wanted me to give in, and to just accept that we belonged together. Yet, he knew I didn't accept us. He knew that the idea made me sick to my stomach. He knew that I was in love with Fang, and would never love anyone else the way that I had loved him. He knew that this was not what I wanted. Knowing all of this pained him the most, more than anything else had pained him or will ever cause him pain. The only thing that would hurt him more was the fact that if Fang ever did come back for me, Dylan knew that I would run right back into Fang's arms, and forget every feeling, every moment, every touch that Dylan and I shared. But that was impossible, since I knew that Fang would never come back for me.

Giving in to Dylan was a feeling of pain like no other. I felt that I betrayed Fang, even though he left me for good. I knew that I still loved Fang, and always would, and that I did not love Dylan. I knew that if Fang ever found out about Dylan and I, that it would kill him inside, and that's exactly what I wanted to happen. I wanted to murder Fang, to rip out his heart and stomp all over it, just like he had done to me. I wanted the look in Fang's eyes to finish shattering me. I wanted to feel the pain, to relish in it.

Dylan's hold on my wrists loosened, and I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck. I tucked my wings in and pressed my whole body against his; his powerful wings being the only thing holding us up. He understood what I was doing, and why I was doing it; after all, he was my "perfect other half". He wanted me to be happy, and he knew just what I wanted. I wanted to crumble, and although it hurt him to see me break, he understood it was what I wanted, what I needed.

He firmly wrapped his arms around my waist, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. We hugged each other as tight as we could, in passion to hold each other, to hurt each other. I held the back of his head in my hands, and pressed my mouth harder into his. He bit my lip hard, and I loved it. I bit his bottom lip back, and pulled so it stretched between my lips. I let go and he moved his mouth to my neck, the part where it attatched to my shoulder. He bit down and sucked, and then moved up higher on my neck to the part that he could feel my heartbeat. My head lolled backand my lips parted in pleasure. My stomach tightened because the pleasure that Dylan made me feel made me sick and disgusted with myself. I moved to take his ear between my teeth. He moaned against my throat, and I shuddered, even more disgusted. My heart was racing, yet I felt it sinking into itself; it was collapsing. I loved it.

I reached one hand down his back to the base of one of his wings, where I massaged it. I felt him shiver in pleasure against me. He lifted one hand from the small of my back and stroked my tucked in wings, playing with my feathers. No one besides Fang had touched me or my feathers like that, and the pain of the memories filled me with even more pleasure. My free hand gripped onto his broad, muscular shoulder, and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pressing into him. Our lips connected again, and we sucked on one anothers lips passionately. His large hands gripped my waist as my smaller ones travelled down his torso.

My hands felt a metal buckle, and they worked together to unbuckle it. Underneath was a button which my fingers managed to get undone, and then my fingers slid the zipper down. I gripped Dylan's masculine shoulders again as his hands came around to undo the button and the zipper on my jeans. He slid my jeans and underwear down a little, and then pulled out his penis from his boxers. One of his large hands gripped my waist again while he worked his penis into my vagina, and I shuddered when I felt it enter me. Both of his hands now gripped my small waist as my small hands gripped one of his big shoulders and the back of his thick neck.

He pushed into me, and I gasped in pain. The pain was excruciating, but I loved it. It pleasured me greatly, and I moaned loudly against Dylan's mouth, which he reciprocated. He pulled out a little bit, and then shoved back in as tears pured out of both of our eyes. At that moment in time I realized that he truly was my perfect other half. I loved him, although right now it was a different, unhealthy kind of love. I accepted it even though I didn't like it, and I felt my heart finally collapse.

I briefly wondered how the kids were as they talked, ate, and laughed together miles behind and away from Dylan and I as we melted into each other, making love in the sky.


End file.
